Across My Memories
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: A young girl runs away to find out where she really came from, only to meet a certain Pirate Captain who seems familiar...Rob Kidd books! Sparrabella! OLD STORY.
1. What Happened After AWE

Yep, it's me again, with another Sparrabella story! Hope you enjoy it, I've had this one planned out for ages!

Summary: Sophie's past has always been a mystery to her. Found on a beach when she was five years old, the only clue to her past is her name engraved on a silver medallion. After having an argument with her foster family, Sophie runs away to try and discover where she really came from, but instead, runs into a world of Pirates and cut-throats. This is where she meets a mysterious Pirate Captain named Jack Sparrow, who for some reason seems familiar. Both get off on the wrong foot, and despite letting her stay on his ship, Jack treats her no better than an animal. But when an old enemy returns to kill Jack, Sophie remembers something she never expected.

Disclaimer: I only own Sophie and any other characters you don't recognize. The rest belong to Disney.

* * *

What Happened After AWE

OK, so the last time we saw Jack Sparrow, he was sailing on his merry way to find the Fountain of Youth. Well, he ended up docking in New Orleans, where he met his old friends, Arabella, Jean, Constance and Tim Hawk. Arabella had been Captain of the _Fleur de la Morte _ever since her mother died, and it's crew only consisted of the four of them. Jack told them about the Fountain of Youth, and they agreed to help him find it. They went back to Tortuga to pick up Gibbs, and went on their way to Florida.

Along the way, a human turned Constance tried to flirt with Jack, but he had his eyes on Arabella. And as it turned out, Arabella had her eyes on him, too. As the voyage wore on, the pair began to fall more and more in love with one an other, but neither confessed their feelings to each other.

Upon arriving, the _Black Pearl _ambushed them, and ended up destroying the _Fleur de la Morte_. On the shores of Florida, and epic battle broke out, which soon ended when the crew of the _Black Pearl _turned on Barbossa. Outnumbered, Barbossa fled, along with his monkey. Then everyone soon discovered that the Fountain of Youth was nothing more than a myth, so they all sailed away on the newly reclaimed _Black Pearl_. A short while afterwards, Jack and Arabella confessed their love for one an other, and ended up kissing.

After this happened, the pair got married and ended up having a daughter. It took a while for Jack to get used to it, but in the end, he became a completely devoted father. All was going well, but when the girl was five years old, there was a tragic accident.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit short and boring, but the next one WILL be better!


	2. Lost

Sad chapter this one, so be WARNED!

P.S. The song used is from _The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning_.

* * *

Lost

The five-year-old girl sat on Arabella's lap, Arabella looking down at her lovingly. The girl's hair was dark brown, with Arabella's curls, and her eyes were a hazel colour. Arabella opened up the music box that sat on the desk next to her, the music starting to play.

Just outside the cabin, Jack Sparrow paused when he heard the familiar tune. He peaked his head inside, to see Arabella singing to the girl.

"_Under the bright, blue, endless sky. Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure, with hello, and wave goodbye._"

Jack smiled to himself, before walking inside. The girl turned and laughed when she saw him, and allowed Jack to pick her up.

"How's me favourite girl, then?" he asked her.

The small girl giggled in reply. Jack sat down and placed her on his lap, before taking something out of his pocket. It was a medallion, silver in colour, with the little girl's name engraved on it. The girl squealed in delight, before taking the medallion in her little hands.

"Careful, luv," Jack said, before taking the medallion and placing it around his daughter's neck.

The girl took the medallion in her hand, looking down at it in awe. But the silence didn't last long, when commotion was heard outside the cabin. Jack picked his daughter up and placed her into Arabella's arms, before standing to go outside.

"Arabella, stay here!" he told his wife, before going out on deck.

Once Jack was outside, he couldn't believe the sight he saw. A Navy ship had pulled up along side the _Black Pearl_, and some of the soldiers had swung over from it. They began to threaten Jack's crew, before a loud, booming voice stopped them.

"Halt!"

Jack turned to see a man approaching him. He had blonde hair and was dressed in a Naval uniform, of higher class than the other soldiers. Jack could recognize his face anywhere.

"Fitzy!"

Fitzwilliam smiled evilly at him.

"Nice to see you again, Sparrow," he said.

Jack backed away and stood in front of the cabin door, knowing there were two people inside that he had to protect.

"What do ye want, Fitzy?" Jack's crew mate, Constance, asked.

She was standing next to her brother, Jean, and Jack's other crew mate, Tim Hawk. Fitzwilliam glared at her, before turning his attention back to Jack.

"My mission is to rid the world of Piracy, and unless I'm mistaken, you're all Pirates," he said, before clicking his fingers.

On command, dozens of Royal Navy soldiers attacked Jack's crew, pinning them down and holding their hands behind their backs. The only person they didn't touch was Jack, who stood his ground in front of the cabin door. Fitzwilliam seemed to notice that he was guarding something.

"What are you hiding in there, Sparrow?" the Navy Captain asked.

Jack gave him a confused (and fake) stare.

"I don't know what ye're talking about," he said.

But Fitzwilliam wasn't fooled.

"Search the cabin!" he commanded.

Five soldiers stepped forward, two holding Jack down while the other three marched into the cabin. This was soon followed by the screams of a woman and a young child, before Arabella was dragged out by two of the soldiers, the third carrying the girl. She screamed and struggled, but the soldier had a firm grip on her. Fitzwilliam smiled triumphantly.

"Well, well, well. I thought I'd never live to see the day when Jack Sparrow gets a family of his own," he commented.

"Look, Fitzy, it's just me ye want, and now ye have me, so let them go!" Jack begged, not wanting to see his wife and child hurt.

Fitzwilliam thought about this for a second, before turning to Arabella.

"Arabella," he began, "how about I spare you and your daughter's life if you come and live with me?"

"Never!" Arabella snapped back at him.

Fitzwilliam scowled at her, before turning back to Jack.

"Don't worry, Sparrow. I'm feeling generous enough to spare your daughter's life. I'm sure I'll be able to give her a proper life back in England."

And with that, the soldier holding the girl turned to go back to the ship, the screaming girl in his arms.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Jack went wide eyed in horror. No way was he going to let this man take his daughter away from him. When Fitzwilliam turned to depart, Jack found his inner strength, and elbowed the two men holding him in the stomachs. Acting quickly, he took out his gun and fired at Fitzwilliam. Unfortunately, he didn't get time to aim, so was only successful in blasting Fitzwilliam's hat off. Fitzwilliam turned back round, angered by Jack's actions.

"You'll pay for that, Sparrow!" he said, before taking out his gun and aiming it at him.

Arabella gasped in horror, before elbowing the men holding her and diving in front of Jack. Fitzwilliam pulled the trigger, and Arabella's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"MUMMY!"

"NO!"

Jack fell down next to her, thankful to discover that she was still alive. Anger boiled up in Jack, as he aimed his pistol at Fitzwilliam again. But Fitzwilliam dodged the bullet, it missing him by inches.

"Take her onto the ship!" he ordered the soldier holding the girl.

The soldier nodded and hurried back towards the Navy ship, but Jack aimed his gun at him and pulled the trigger. The soldier gave a horrific cry of pain before falling to the deck. The girl tried to make a run back towards her father, but some soldiers blocked her path. She skidded to a halt and turned swiftly round, heading towards the side of the ship.

By this time, Jack's crew had started to fight back against the soldiers, and were now winning. Jack tried to shoot at Fitzwilliam again, but Fitzwilliam ducked, and the bullet hit a soldier behind him.

"DADDY!"

Jack turned to see his daughter standing on the railings of the ship, Navy soldiers closing in on her. The girl went to take a step backwards, but her foot was met by air, followed by the rest of her body as she fell over the edge. Jack's face went ghost white.

"SOPHIE!"

The girl plummeted into the water, her body being submerged into the dark waves of the sea.

* * *

Like I said, that was a sad chapter. And don't worry, Arabella DIDN'T die! I'm not _that _evil! Please review!


	3. 7 Years Later

Thanks for the reviews I've been getting so far!

OK, this chapter is set seven years after the last one (hence the title) where the little girl is living in Port Royal with her foster family.

* * *

7 Years Later

The eyes of twelve-year-old Sophie shot open, before she slowly sat up in bed and breathed deeply. It was that dream again. Sophie had been getting this dream for as long as she could remember, and she still wasn't sure what it meant. Not to mention that everything in it was blurry; the people, the voices, the ship. The only things that weren't blurry were Sophie, the medallion, and the song. All Sophie knew was that it was a vision of the past; how she had been separated from her real family.

Sophie had been found washed up on a beach at five-years-old, with no memories of who she was and where she came from. The people who found her only knew her name because it was engraved on the silver medallion around her neck.

Sophie reached up and touched the medallion. It was the only clue to her past, and she never took it off. The young girl turned and set her legs down on the floor, before getting up and walking over to her window. She pulled back the curtains and gazed out. Port Royal was bursting with life, the sun shining down upon it and the sky completely clear of clouds. Sophie sighed. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful day, but to Sophie, it was the beginning of another boring day in her boring life.

Closing the curtains again, Sophie pulled off her night gown and pulled on a white shirt and some brown breeches, as well as some brown leather boots. She fastened a brown leather belt around her waist and hid her medallion under her shirt, before making her way down stairs to where the rest of her foster family were already eating breakfast. Her foster mother, Mary, was still cooking breakfast while her twin foster brothers, Rupert and Adam, were fighting over a piece of bread. In order to stop the fighting, Sophie snatched the bread from the twin's hands.

"Hey!" Rupert whined. "We were fighting over that!"

"Which was the reason why I took it off ya!" Sophie told the twins, before taking a bite out of the bread.

At the sound of her voice, her foster mother turned to her.

"Oh, darling! Can't you wear your pinafore today?" she asked Sophie.

"But ye know I hate that thing, Mum!" Sophie answered back, taking another bite out of the bread.

"And will you stop talking like that!" her foster mother added, referring to the way Sophie pronounced her 'yous'.

Sophie just rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table. At that moment, Sophie's foster father, Toby, came in through the front door and into the kitchen. Like her foster mother and the twins, he had light strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. They were all the complete opposites of Sophie, who had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"The cart is all set up," he said, "and ready to go to market. I should be back by this evening."

"Can I come?" Sophie asked, turning to her foster father.

"Sorry, Sophie," he explained, not pausing to look at her. "But you need to stay home and help your mother with the house work."

"But that's boring!" Sophie complained.

"You need to learn how to act like a woman, Sophie!" he said, before turning to her and seeing how she was dressed. "And dress like one!"

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Toby sighed, before turning back to his wife.

"Like I said, I'll be back this evening," he told her, before giving her a kiss and heading back out the door.

The silence that followed was soon broken by the twins leaping up from their seats.

"See ya later, Mum!" Rupert said, as he ran out the door.

"Yeah, see ya!" Adam added, but neither of them gave an explanation as to where they were going.

Sophie stood up and went to follow them, but Mary stopped her.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

Sophie closed her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, before turning round to face her foster mother.

"You're going to stay here and help with the house work, like your father said!" she continued.

Sophie gave an annoyed sigh.

"All right," she finally said. "Find me a broom and I'll start sweeping."

"Good girl!" her foster mother said, before walking out the room to find the broom.

Just as Sophie planned she would. The young girl quickly and quietly hurried out the door and shut it behind her. She ran down the road, in the opposite direction to where her brothers had gone.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sophie to arrive down at the docks, where she was met by her best friend, Tamo.

"Performed another daring escape again, I see!" he said to her.

Sophie gave a small chuckle as she nodded her head. She and Tamo had been best friends since Sophie first arrived here, and had remained friends ever since. Unlike Sophie, Tamo had light brown hair and sky blue eyes, but he was the same age as Sophie and dressed similar to her. His father was a fisherman, with his own ship and his own crew, and he sometimes let Tamo and Sophie come out to sea with him. Through these experiences, Sophie learnt how to sail, and she now knew a ship from top to bottom.

"Is yer dad going out to sea today?" Sophie asked, determined to get out of the port in order to avoid her foster mother.

To her dismay, Tamo shook his head.

"Nah. He's selling the fish he caught yesterday in today's market. We can go and see him, if you like?"

At this, Sophie shook her head. Her foster father was at the market, and she knew that he would throw up a temper if he saw her. Tamo sensed his friend's hesitation, so suggested something else.

"How about we go and catch our own fish off the end of the pier?"

At this Sophie's face lightened up.

"OK!"

So Tamo grabbed two rods from his father's ship, before they both hurried along the pier. They sat down on the end, their legs hanging over the edge, and tied some bate to the ends of their lines before they cast them off. It wasn't long before Sophie felt a slight tug on the end of her line.

"Hey, I think I've got something!" she said, whilst pulling the line up.

Just like she thought, a fish was hanging off the end of her line. Sophie hoisted the fish up and unhooked it.

"Well done, Sophie!" Tamo congratulated her.

"Sophie Evans!"

The two children stood up and turned round, to see Sophie's foster mother running towards them. Gasping, Sophie turned to Tamo.

"Gotta go!" she told him, whilst handing the fishing rod and fish to him, before diving off the edge of the pier and into the harbour.

Sophie was an expert at holding her breath, and was able to hold it until she got to the other side of the harbour. Here she surfaced, and began to climb out onto the beach, but she was met by a pair of familiar legs. Sophie looked up to find her foster father staring down at her. Sophie smiled weakly at him.

"Er…hi?" she said, chuckling weakly.

"I told you to stay home and help your mother, and you can't even do that!" her foster father shouted at her.

Sophie stood up and avoided eye contact with him. But she was in no way ashamed of herself. Just then, her foster mother came running up to her.

"We will talk about this tonight, young lady!" she yelled at Sophie, whilst taking her hand and leading her away. "And you are never to see that boy again, do you understand me?"

Sophie just remained silent, as she glared daggers at her foster mother. Mary sighed in frustration as she led Sophie home. Sophie knew that she was in for it now.

* * *

UH OH! Please review and tell me if Sophie's personality is perfect or not.


	4. Running Away

Short chapter, but quite emotional and important. Enjoy!

* * *

Running Away

Sophie stayed in her room for the rest of the day, refusing to come down. All she had wanted was to have some freedom, and it had resulted in her foster mother getting mad and her foster father getting angry. She knew she was in for a storm when he got home.

When Sophie heard the front door open downstairs, she lifted her head up and prepared for the worst.

"Sophie, come down here now!" her foster mother shouted. "We want to talk to you!"

Sophie gave a deep sigh before she exited her room and trudged down the stairs. She came into the living room to see her foster mother sitting down on a chair, and her foster father standing in the middle of the room. Neither of them looked happy.

"Why did you do it, Sophie?" her foster father asked, breaking the tension that had been in the room before.

"What did I do wrong?" Sophie asked. "I only went down to the docks!"

"Against your mother's orders!" Toby continued.

"Sophie," Mary began, "you're a young woman, and you need to learn to act like one."

"But I don't wanna act like one!" Sophie answered back.

"Well, as long as you belong to this family, you will act like you're told to act!" her foster father half yelled at her.

"But this isn't even my real family!" Sophie shouted back.

Mary looked at her with disbelief, while Toby just grew angrier. It was then, that Sophie realized that she had gone a step too far. Her foster father edged towards her, an angry look on his face, as Sophie slowly backed away from him.

"You may not be our real daughter," he said, "but we have fed you, we have cleaned you, we have kept you here for most of your life, and this is how you repay us?"

By the time he said the last part, Sophie was backed up against a wall, her foster father just inches away from her.

"Tomorrow morning, you will wake up early, you will put on your pinafore, and you will come down the stairs and let your mother turn you into a proper woman. Do I make myself clear?"

Despite how scared she was, Sophie knew she had to stand up to this man.

"But I don't want to be made into a proper woman!" she answered back at him.

But when she saw her foster father's face, Sophie realized that this had been a mistake. Anger getting the better of him, Toby slapped Sophie round the face so hard, that the shock caused her to fall to the floor. Sophie lifted her hand up to touch her face, still feeling the stinging from the slap. Mary flinched when the slap happened, but she didn't even run over to see if Sophie was all right. She didn't even tell Toby that he shouldn't have slapped her.

Sophie looked from her foster mother, then back to her foster father, a tear running down her face. Still holding her hand up to where the slap had hit her, Sophie ran upstairs and back into her room, tears spilling from her eyes. She knelt down and hid her face on the bed.

* * *

Later that night everyone was asleep – except for Sophie. She was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her face still wet from the tears she had cried. She hated her life. All she wanted was to be free. All she wanted was to be with her real family. Sophie reached inside her shirt and took out her medallion. Her thumb rubbed across her name slowly as she thought about her dream. If what had happened in her dream had really happened, then she should still have a family out there. Her real mother may not have survived that bullet, but she should still have a father. But how will she find them? Sophie didn't care. She just wanted to get away from this place. Looking up from the medallion, Sophie face glowed with determination.

Sneaking through the house, Sophie finally came across a sword and a pistol that would do nicely. She took them back to her room and laid them down on the floor, next to her satchel full of the numerous items she needed. Sophie knelt down next to them and took the sword out of it's scabbard, before holding it up to her hair. Closing her eyes, she cut straight through it. Her hair fell to the ground next to her, as Sophie put the sword away and tied her hair up loosely in a bun.

She then pulled her boots on, buckled up the scabbard and tucked the pistol into her belt. She put her coat on and placed a hat atop of her head, before she tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen. Sophie raided the cupboards, taking out any food she needed and placed it in her satchel. When she was satisfied, she slung the satchel over her shoulder and quietly hurried out the door, shutting it silently behind her. If she was caught now, she knew that she would be dead.

Sophie raced down to the docks, hiding in the shadows at every opportune moment. Once there, she looked over the ships, seeing which one would be best to stow away on. Her eye was caught by a particularly small one, and it's crew seemed to be drunk. It was her best chance, so swiftly and silently, Sophie climbed aboard and hid below deck, amongst the supplies.

She didn't know where she was going, but all Sophie knew, was that it would bring her one step closer to finding her real family.

* * *

Please review!


	5. The Pirate Port

In this chapter, Sophie meets a familiar face (unfortunately, it's not Jack). Enjoy!

* * *

The Pirate Port

If pictures could speak a thousand words, this picture would be speaking 'madness' a thousand times. That's the first thought that appeared in Sophie's head when she crept off the ship and onto the docks. The port she had arrived in was full of drunk men and prostitute women, with the occasional gunshot firing every now and again.

"Pirates," Sophie whispered under her breath.

For some reason, she didn't feel scared. She felt as if she belonged here. Sophie wasn't sure why, but it just felt right. She made her way through the town, thanking the heavens that the hat on her head disguised her well enough as a boy. Looking around, she saw men hitting on all the women, and didn't want to end up like that.

Her wandering eventually brought her down a quiet alleyway just outside one of the taverns, where she saw dozens of men gathered round something. Or someone. Sophie pushed her way through and saw an older man being chucked into a mucky pig-sty, the pigs squealing in fright. With the job done, the crowd disappeared, leaving Sophie with the man on the floor. She crept forwards to where he was just sitting up, wiping the muck off his face.

"Are ye all right?" she asked.

The man looked up, and Sophie couldn't help but notice the slight Deja Vu that played in her head.

"Yes, lad," he said. "I'm fine. That's not the first time I've been chucked in here, and it certainly won't be the last!"

Sophie nodded. She realized that this man was honest, so it felt wrong to lie to him.

"Actually, I'm not a lad," she said, removing her hat from her head to reveal her shoulder-length hair.

The man's eyes went wide for a few seconds, before they returned to normal.

"I'm not too shocked by that," he said. "I've seen plenty of women dressed as men before; ye're nothing new."

Sophie placed her hat back on her head, not bothering to tuck her hair back in.

"What's a girl like ye doin' here, anyway?" the man asked.

Sophie only thought it fair to tell him the truth.

"I'm looking for me real family," she answered. "I was fostered at five-years-old, and I lived in Port Royal ever since. But I hated my life, so I ran away the other night. I stowed away on a ship, and the ship came here."

The man nodded.

"What's yer name, lass?" he asked.

"Sophie Evans, and I'm twelve-years-old," Sophie replied.

She didn't want to tell him about the medallion, or about the dream. Those were personal to her.

"Gibbs," the man said, holding out his hand.

Sophie shook it, but was soon disgusted by the fact that his hand was still mucky. She quickly wiped it down her trousers.

"Well, ye've got a hard journey ahead of ya," Gibbs said. "Discovering your past is a tricky thing ta do, you know."

Sophie nodded. She was aware of this, but she still wanted to do it.

"Yeah, I just need ta get outta this stupid port!" she said.

"Ye could come with us, if ye want?" Gibbs suddenly said.

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "But you'll have a hard time convincing the Captain to let you aboard. He doesn't believe in women being bad luck aboard ships, but he hasn't had a child aboard since..."

Gibbs froze, before just shrugging. Now Sophie was only twelve, but she still picked up on Gibbs almost letting something slip. She stored this away in her head for future reference.

"I can try my best?" Sophie said.

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, good luck to you," he said. "Follow me."

Sophie nodded, before following Gibbs through the town, staying close. She was well armed, but she still felt a little insecure. The main reason being her hair was now showing, revealing her true identity.

"Now, before we get there," Gibbs explained, "me Captain's name is Captain Jack Sparrow. If ye want to get in his crew, suck up to him and call him Captain, or Captain Jack, or Captain Sparrow; whatever you call him, just don't forget the Captain part!"

"So I could call him 'Captain Dork-face' and he'd still be happy?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

"Eh...no," Gibbs said. "That's not what I meant."

Sophie shook her head as she continued to follow Gibbs. This Captain Sparrow seemed a bit naïve in her opinion, but if he offered a way out, Sophie was willing to work for him. She had no idea of the journey ahead.

* * *

Next chapter: Sophie meets the famous Pirate Captain, but has some trouble getting into his crew.

Please review!


	6. Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow

Sophie finally meets everyone's favourite Captain! Enjoy!

* * *

Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow

Gibbs led Sophie across the harbour until they came upon a large ship. The most beautiful ship Sophie had ever seen. The wood was black, the sails were black; every part of the ship was black. But this wasn't the only thing that caught Sophie's attention. What really caught her attention was the familiarity of this ship. She felt as if she had seen it before, like Deja Vu. Sophie stored this away in her head for future reference, before continuing to follow Gibbs.

The crew were busy loading supplies onto the ship as Sophie and Gibbs passed them. The crew were Pirates, no doubt, but Sophie felt something deep inside her, saying that these Pirates weren't going to hurt her. It was a self-conscious feeling, and Sophie didn't understand it.

Gibbs finally arrived to where a man and a woman had their backs turned.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs began.

The man turned round, as well as the woman. Sophie was standing out of sight behind Gibbs, but she still got the shock of her life. Did she know these people? Impossible!

The woman had auburn coloured hair and brown eyes, and wore similar clothing to Sophie. Her face was strong, and Sophie could tell that this woman had a strong personality to fit it.

But the man got Sophie puzzling the most. He had dark brown dreadlocks and chocolate brown eyes, and he wore a red bandanna on his head, underneath a tricorn hat. He wore a white blouse and a waistcoat, a jacket on top, as well as some brown breeches and brown leather boots. He was definitely the Captain, but Sophie got a weird sense of Deja Vu when she looked at him. Almost as if she...knew him.

"What is it, Mr Gibbs?" the Captain asked.

"There's someone who'd like ta join yer crew," Gibbs said, before sidestepping to reveal Sophie.

The Captain stared at her intently, as if he was waiting for something. Sophie, at first, couldn't say anything, but as the seconds passed, she realized that the Captain was getting inpatient.

"Captain..." she began hesitantly, "my name is Sophie Evans and I'm twelve-years-old. I was adopted at five-years-old by a family in Port Royal, but over the past few months now, they've been trying to make me into a proper lady. And I could never be that. So I ran away, and I want to look for my real family. I'm not sure who they are, or even if they're still alive or not, but I want to find them. But I need to get out of this place first, so...please could I join your crew until I find them? I know all about ships and how to work them, and will be willing to take any job you offer me."

Sophie didn't know what made her tell him all of that. She just felt that the truth would be better.

The Captain continued to stare at her, but Sophie's face proved that she was telling the truth. But, he wasn't too keen on letting her join. The way she looked and the fact that her name was Sophie reminded him too much of his own little girl who he had lost seven years ago.

"Is that actually your real name?" he finally asked.

Sophie just shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

She knew that her real name was Sophie, but she didn't want to tell these people about her medallion. That was the one thing she wanted to keep to herself.

The Captain nodded, but his face didn't look at all welcoming.

"Well, lass," he began, "if ye want to join the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow, you'll have ta prove to me that ye can handle working on a ship like mine."

Sophie, for some reason, had been expecting this.

"Well, I've never worked on a ship as magnificent as yours," she said, "but I can certainly work like any other crew member."

Jack grinned slightly at Sophie's compliment, but then his stern face returned.

"OK," he said, stepping forward, "ye can join me crew, if ye can answer the following question."

Sophie braced herself.

"Sophie Evans," he began, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Despite Jack saying this extremely fast, Sophie was able to understand all of it.

"Aye aye, Captain!" she said, saluting him.

Jack didn't know what to say. She didn't even hesitate to answer. Before he could think of something else to get Sophie to do, Arabella pulled him to the side.

"Excuse us!" she said, before turning to Jack.

"Jack, why can't ye just let her aboard?" she asked him sternly.

"Cause she reminds me too much of our own child," Jack protested. "It's bad enough without an annoying little girl giving me flashbacks of that day!"

"But Jack, she's a girl who's looking for her family," Arabella explained. "Just find it in yer heart to let her on! And besides, she may even help ye get over it."

Jack stared at his wife for a brief moment, before looking back towards Sophie. He gave a deep sigh, and walked back over to her.

"That was the correct answer, lass!" he said. "Welcome aboard!"

Sophie's face lightened up into a wide smile, before she rushed forwards and hugged Jack.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted in a quick and panicky way.

Jack looked down at her, shocked, before he peeled her off him.

"The _Black Pearl_ rule number one, lass: No touchie the Captain!"

And with that, Jack turned on his heel and walked onto the ship, Gibbs trailing behind him. Sophie watched him go, an eyebrow raised. Arabella watched him too, before turning to Sophie.

"Hi, I'm Arabella Sparrow. The Captain's wife," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sophie Evans," Sophie said, shaking Arabella's hand.

* * *

Sophie's on board, but what will happen now?

Next chapter: Sophie meets the rest of the crew, and learns about her new Captain's previous adventures.

Please review!


	7. Part of the Crew

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was away last weekend, so was unable to use my laptop to upload any chapters. But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Part Of The Crew

It took Sophie a few minutes to remember where she was when she woke up lying in a hammock, hearing the snores of the men around her. And when she finally remembered the events of the previous night, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, stretching her arms out in front of her. Sophie gazed at the men – and one woman – around her, taking in the silence. But it didn't last for very long.

"All hands on deck, you filthy toads! Step to it!"

Sophie jumped as Captain Jack Sparrow's booming voice echoed round the sleeping quarters. Most of the men ended up falling out of their hammocks at the sound, before they all hurried to get changed and appeared out on deck. Sophie waited until most of them had all gone, before making her way up, too. She would have been crushed in the struggle.

Once she appeared out on deck, Jack, Arabella and Gibbs approached her.

"Lass," Jack began, "welcome to your first day aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_! You will do everything I tell you do with no questions asked, and will work to the best of your abilities! Do you understand?"

Sophie gave him a Captain salute.

"Aye aye, Captain!" she shouted in response.

Jack nodded, before he and Gibbs disappeared up towards the helm.

"What do ye want me to do first?" Sophie asked, turning to Arabella.

Arabella thought about this.

"Well, I think it might be best if ye get to know the crew a bit," she answered.

Arabella looked around her, before her eyes met Jean, Constance and Tim talking not far off.

"Why don't ye go and start with those three over there?" she suggested.

Sophie looked over to the three adults, before turning back to Arabella, nodding.

"Sure thing," she said, before walking over to them.

The three adults looked up as Sophie approached.

"Hi, you must be Sophie?" Jean asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Well, I'm Jean."

"My name's Tim," Tim added.

"And I'm Constance, Jean's sister," Constance said.

Sophie nodded again. They seemed like nice people.

"Arabella said for me to get to know some members of the crew," Sophie explained.

This gave Jean an idea.

"Maybe we could get to know each other over a story?" he suggested.

Sophie nodded.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"It's about me, Constance, Tim, Arabella and Jack and a few others," Jean explained, "and our first adventures when we were younger."

Jean told his story, Constance and Tim adding bits in, whilst Sophie listened in awe. She had always dreamed about a life of adventure, and these people had lived one. When Jean finished telling Sophie about the incident with the Shadow Gold, Sophie was eager to hear more.

"But then, what happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, we joined Arabella's crew and sailed with her, but Jack got up to some pretty wild adventures," Jean explained.

"Like what?" Sophie asked.

Just then, Gibbs approached them.

"The Cap'n wants ta know how Sophie is doing?" he said.

"Yeah, she's doing fine," Constance said. "You know, we were just telling her about the adventures we had, and she wants to know what Jack got up to after the Shadow Gold incident. Would you care to tell her, as we weren't there?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Well, I do get a kick out of telling the story, so...all right, why not," he said.

So he told Sophie the rest of Jack Sparrow's life. Staring with the mutiny, and then continuing all the way up to the point when Barbossa sailed away in Jack's ship...again.

"So, what happened after that?" Sophie asked.

Gibbs looked hesitant, before he continued.

"Well...he met up with Arabella and these three again, and they chased after Barbossa. Jack was able to regain the _Pearl_, and he and Arabella got married," he finished.

Sophie nodded her head, waiting for Gibbs to continue. But he didn't, and this puzzled Sophie.

"So then...what happened next?" she asked.

Once again, Gibbs looked hesitant.

"Well...we've just been sailing round since then, not really doing much," he said.

But Sophie could see that this wasn't true.

"Oh c'mon, something must have happened?" she asked again.

This time, all four faces looked away, sadness painted on all of them. They wanted to tell her, but they knew they couldn't. They had all promised Jack never to speak of it again.

Sophie could easily see that they were hiding something. But before she could question them about it, Jack approached her.

"Lass!"

Sophie turned to face her Captain.

"Yes?"

"I have some more friends for ye to meet!" he said.

Sophie looked around, but could see no one. Then Jack revealed a bucket and mop from behind his back.

"Say hello to Mr Mop, and Mrs Bucket!" he said, handing them to her.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but just got on with it anyway.

"Yippee!" she whispered to herself sarcastically, as she began to clean the deck.

* * *

Yeah, that was a little short, but I needed Sophie to know about what happened in the past. And I could only sum it up in a short chapter. But anyway, please review and I'll update soon!

And yes, that last part was from the film Treasure Planet.

Next chapter: Jack gives Sophie some hard work, which Sophie doesn't enjoy one bit!


	8. Making Friends

I changed the subject of this chapter, since I needed Sophie to make a few friends first.

* * *

Making Friends

After mopping up the deck, Sophie continued to make friends with the crew, which was both easy and hard. Most didn't want to get to know her. But the few that did were hard to talk to.

The first person who actually wanted to couldn't talk at all, Sophie soon discovered. From what she found out, his tongue had been cut out, so trained his parrot to talk for him. But the parrot kept muttering gibberish; stuff that didn't make any sense, so Sophie moved on.

Another sailor she met was a short one called Marty, and probably the only one she met – besides Jean, Constance and Tim – who gave her a decent conversation. He told her about when he first joined the crew some twelve/thirteen years before when they were first rescuing Elizabeth. He had remained in the crew ever since, surviving the cannibals and the Kraken attack by a stroke of luck. But he had to get back to work, so Sophie continued on her little task.

She soon met two sailors who went by the names Pintel and Ragetti, and despite the fact that they looked dirty and smelly – and like a typical Pirate should – they actually seemed quite friendly. But their conversation was soon cut short when Sophie asked Ragetti about his wooden eye.

"So, how did ye get that wooden eye?" she asked.

"This is actually me second one," Ragetti explained. "I lost me first one when Barbossa used it to release Calypso. But I don't really mind, much; the first one was all splintery and carved badly."

Pintel nodded in agreement, before realizing something.

"I carved that one for ye," he said, turning to his friend. "So are ye sayin' that I'm a bad carver?"

"No," Ragetti said. "I'm just sayin' ye did a bad job, is all."

Pintel got angry, so in one swift movement, he hit Ragetti round the head. The wooden eye fell out, and began to role across the deck.

"Me eye!" Ragetti yelled, before crawling along the deck after it.

Pintel chased after him, so Sophie took this as a sign to move on.

But the last two sailors she came across weren't any better. Their names were Mullroy and Murtogg, and Sophie learned that they used to be soldiers in the Royal Navy. But when Sophie asked how they became Pirates, this just started an argument.

"We were fighting in a battle, but chose to join this side because the other side was losing," Mullroy explained.

Murtogg nodded, before realizing something.

"We didn't choose to join this side, we were forced to," he said, turning to his friend.

Mullroy turned to him.

"No. No we weren't," he said.

"Yes we were, otherwise they would have killed us!" Murtogg said.

"No, we weren't forced to do it, we just chose this option over death," Mullroy explained.

"Exactly, that's being forced to do something, when the other option is death," Murtogg said.

At this point, Sophie decided that it would be best to back away slowly...

...right into Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sophie gasped and spun round, realizing too late who it was. Jack looked like he was going to get angry at first, but his face lightened up.

"Why aren't you working?" he asked.

Sophie hesitated.

"I was...Arabella told me to make friends with a few members of the crew," she explained.

She gestured behind her to Mullroy and Murtogg, who were still arguing. Jack noticed this.

"OI!"

Both men jumped at his voice, spinning round.

"Get back to work, you scurvy dogs!" Jack ordered.

"Aye!" both men said, before hurrying off.

After watching them go, Sophie turned back to Jack.

"Sorry, Captain Jack," she apologized.

Jack nodded in acceptance.

"Just don't get those two arguing again; they'll go on for hours!" Jack explained.

Just then, a wooden eye rolled by, and behind it crawled Ragetti, who was being chased by Pintel. Jack and Sophie watched them.

"And don't ever put Master Ragetti in a position where he has to chase that wooden eye of his!" Jack finished, before walking up to the helm.

Sophie watched him go, before turning her attention back to the two men running around. The wooden eye rolled towards her, so she stopped it with her foot and picked it up. Ragetti got up, and Sophie handed it back to him.

"Thanks very much!" Ragetti said, before putting his eye back in.

Pintel had to slap his head a few times, before Ragetti finally got it working. Sophie watched in amusement. She had made some new friends, but one thing was for sure. All of them were weird in their own unique way.

* * *

Please review!

Next chapter: Sophie gets to work, but things don't go the way she wants them to go.


	9. Balancing Act

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but please read anyway!

* * *

Balancing Act

It had been a week since Sophie first joined the crew of the _Black_ _Pearl_, and already she was finding it hard work. Captain Jack had made her do every job under the setting sun, sometimes not even giving her a break in between. Sophie understood that he was the Captain, but he could of at least gone a little easy on her. But unlike her foster father, he was dangerous, and Sophie couldn't find the guts to ask him to go easy.

It was around midday, and Sophie was busy moping the deck (again) when Captain Jack approached her with Arabella.

"Lass," he began.

Sophie stopped moping and looked up.

"Yes, Captain Jack?"

Jack looked up to the mainsail, then back at Sophie.

"I have a new job for you," he began. "I want you to climb up there and secure the mainsail. Savvy?"

Arabella looked hesitant about this idea.

"Jack, are ye sure ye want to send a girl up there?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Arabella, I'll be fine," Sophie said. "I used to do it all the time on my friend's dad's fishing boat. It's no big deal."

Arabella still looked hesitant, but nodded anyway.

"OK then, but _please_ be careful," she said.

Sophie nodded, before she began to climb up the rope ladder to the boom. Jack and Arabella watched her, and when she reached the mainsail, they both wandered away.

Sophie got to work, securing it like she had been told to do back in Port Royal. Even though the _Pearl_ was bigger, the sails were roughly the same as on Tamo's dad's fishing boat, and Sophie got it secure in no time. But just as she was finishing up, a large wave rocked the ship suddenly. Sophie lost her footing and fell, screaming. She was just able to grab onto the boom, but it was wet. And slippery.

"Help!" she cried out.

Soon, the whole crew was gathered under her, watching in horror as Sophie continued to slip. Sophie heard their gasps and cries below, and became even more terrified. The very thought of falling to the deck and dying was bad enough, let alone in front of a crowd. The very idea was terrifying.

"Hold on, lass!"

Sophie looked up, to see Jack carefully making his way towards her.

"Hurry!" Sophie urged him. "I can't hold on much longer!"

Then right on cue, Sophie lost her grip. She began to fall, but a strong hand stretched out and grabbed her arm. The crew below let out a huge sigh of relief as Jack hauled Sophie back up onto the boom. But the whole experience had shocked her, and Sophie found that she couldn't move. So Jack, in the end, had to carry her over his shoulder until they got back down onto the deck.

When they did, Arabella immediately rushed over to them.

"Sophie, are ye all right?" she asked hurriedly.

Sophie just nodded.

"Thank ye, Captain Jack," she said, turning to her Captain.

But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down, a distant look on his face. He didn't even say "you're welcome", before he hurried away into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Sophie frowned in confusion. She turned to everyone else, who were all looking at the cabin door in sadness, in a way that made Sophie realize that they knew something and she didn't.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

But the crew all avoided eye contact with her, before hurrying away back to their jobs. This just left Arabella and Sophie standing alone.

"I think it might be best if ye go below and rest for a bit," Arabella said, before walking away up to the helm.

She looked just as distant as Jack. Sophie once again frowned in confusion, before making her way below deck.

Something was going on, and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack sat in his cabin silently. On his desk, sat the music box that had belonged to his daughter. Jack gave a deep breath. What had just happened had made him really think.

He hadn't been able to save his own daughter, yet he was able to save a child that wasn't even his.

* * *

Poor Jack! Poor Sophie! Please review!

Next chapter: Sophie gets another dream, but it's starting to clear up...


	10. The Dream

Enjoy!

* * *

The Dream

_The familiar music played in Sophie's ears, while the blurry voice of the blurry woman sang along to it. Sophie has had this dream so many times, and knew what was going to happen. But she was powerless to control it. _

_A blurry man came in and picked Sophie up. Here, Sophie was five-years-old, and these two people were her parents. The blurry man gave Sophie the medallion which was crystal clear in the blurry room. As it was placed around Sophie's neck, there was a disturbance outside, so the blurry man went to check it out. _

_Some minutes later, some blurry men came charging in, ripping Sophie from her mother's grasp. They were both taken outside, where Sophie saw another blurry man. His blurry voice was cold and cruel, and it made Sophie scared. The man who held her tried to take her away from her parents, but the blurry man Sophie guessed was her father shot the man holding her. _

_Sophie tried to run in the opposite direction, but her dream and her memories forced her legs to run the other way. She soon found herself climbing up onto the railings, blurry men all around her. Sophie tried to cling onto something, knowing what was coming next. But the dream pushed her over the side and into the water below. _

* * *

Sophie awoke with a jolt, her eyes shooting open and her body leaping up from the hammock. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down from the dream.

Sophie reached up to her medallion, a habit she had started every time she got that same dream. Which was virtually every night. But what puzzled Sophie the most was that the dream was slightly different.

The voices weren't as blurred as they used to be, as she could sort of pick up what they were saying. But not entirely. And the blurriness that hid their faces was fading. Sophie realized that if it kept doing this every night, she may eventually see the faces of her true parents.

Approaching footsteps interrupted Sophie's thoughts. She hid the medallion under her shirt just as Arabella came into view.

"Sophie, are ye all right?" she asked. "I heard ye moaning."

Sophie nodded.

"I'm fine," she said. "It was just a dream."

Arabella nodded.

"Goodnight, then," she said, before exiting the sleeping quarters.

Sophie watched her go, before turning over in her hammock. She continued to puzzle over the dream as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was a bit short. Please review!

Next chapter: Sophie has to do some cleaning, but it isn't as easy as it sounds.


	11. Cleaning

Sophie does the cleaning, and plays a little trick on Jack. Oh, you'll see!

* * *

Cleaning

About a week or so later, Sophie arrived out on deck to find Captain Sparrow waiting for her.

"Lass, I'm assigning you to a new job," he said.

Sophie frowned.

"What sort of job, Captain?" she asked.

Jack handed her a cloth and an apron.

"You are to clean out the kitchen," he said, before leading her down below deck.

He ushered her into the kitchen, and Sophie screwed up her nose at the stench. The looks weren't too pleasant, either.

"This is gonna take me ages!" she complained.

"Well, you best get started, then!" Jack said with a smirk, before walking out the door.

Sophie sent him a look that could have killed, before she set to work.

For the next half hour, Sophie cleaned everything she came across. Pots, pans, cutlery, plates, bowls; everything she found, she cleaned. It was really all she could do, since everything in the room was dirty in one way or another. Even the food she found was dirty, and Sophie had to dispose of it fast.

Sophie felt sweat trickling down her face as she finished cleaning the last plate, placing it on top of the rest of them. Sighing, she sat down on an old chair, which suddenly broke under her weight. Sophie picked herself up, rubbing her backside, before staring down at the broken chair. Two of it's legs had broken off, and looked unfixable. Looking round hesitantly, she quietly picked it up and stuffed the broken pieces into the oven, hoping that someone wouldn't notice.

After slapping her hands together in satisfaction, she turned back round again, but what she saw on the floor made her jump.

"Whoa!"

There, in the centre of the room, sat a giant spider. Bigger than any spider Sophie had ever seen.

"What's a spider like ye doing on a ship?" she asked.

But Sophie could understand why. With a kitchen as dirty as the one she was in now, who knew what sort of creepy crawlies it was hiding. If she looked hard enough, she probably would have found a few more spiders like this one, or maybe even some sort of snake.

Not knowing what else to do, Sophie grabbed hold of a rolling pin, and carefully crept up on it. She tried to hit it, but the spider dodged out the way just in time. Sophie continued to try and hit it, but the spider just moved out the way every time. Eventually, Sophie had enough, so just grabbed an old mug and trapped the creature. She found a thin bit of wood and slid it under the mug, picking it up.

"Now, what to do with ye..." she wondered.

She smiled evilly when an idea formed in her head.

* * *

Jack was busy patrolling the deck when Sophie came out with a mug in her hand, her hand covering the top of it.

"You finished, lass?" he asked.

Sophie nodded.

"I've got it as clean as I could, and I really did try my best-"

"But it depends on what _I_ make of it," Jack said. "Now, go back and I'll be down in a minute."

Just as Sophie planned, Jack turned his back to her. Slowly and carefully, Sophie tipped the mug onto his shoulder, letting the spider crawl out. When it had settled, she hurried down the first few steps, but kept her head up in order to watch Jack's reaction.

When Jack went over to talk to Constance, her eyes went wide with fright.

"Jack, there's a giant spider on your shoulder!" she yelled.

"What do ye mean there's a..."

But as Jack looked over at his shoulder, he saw the spider crawling towards his face.

"AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

He yelped in fright as he hurriedly brushed the spider off his shoulder, and began to stomp on it. Sophie covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at the sight. Arabella hurried over to Jack, hearing all the commotion.

"Jack, what in the hell is wrong with ye?" she asked.

Jack pointed at the dead – and squished – spider on the deck.

"That thing was on me shoulder!" he explained. "But what I wanna know is how it got there?"

Sophie knew she couldn't stop herself from laughing, so hurried away back into the kitchen. Jack and Arabella heard the laugh of a young girl from below deck, and knew immediately who was responsible.

"Oh, that kid is gonna pay for that!" Jack said, turning to go down below deck.

But Arabella grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Jack, don't be too hard on her, she's just a kid," she explained. "And I bet ours would have done the same."

Jack slowly turned to her.

"I thought you agreed never to mention her again," he said.

"I know, Jack, but it's true," Arabella said.

Jack thought about it, and had to admit that Arabella was right.

"Fine," he said. "But if she does it again, she'll get what's coming to her."

And with that, Jack hurried below deck to check on the work Sophie had done. But when he arrived, he found no Sophie. Just a sparkling clean kitchen.

* * *

At least Sophie got the kitchen clean, and had a little fun with Jack! Please review!

Next chapter: Sophie decides to thank Jack for letting her on his ship, so makes him a little something.


	12. Thank You

Cute/sad chapter coming up. Enjoy!

* * *

Thank You

Despite her cleaning the kitchen, Jack was still a little annoyed at Sophie's prank, so made her do a lot of hard work over the next few days. Sophie couldn't blame him, but she still felt that he was being a bit hard on her.

"Just don't worry about it," Arabella told her, when Sophie asked her what was going on with Jack. "Jack's just been through a lot. He's not tough like this all the time."

When Arabella wondered away, Sophie went below deck to put away the mop and bucket. But just as she was leaving, she heard someone talking.

"I'm surprised he actually let the girl on," she heard Jean's voice say.

Sophie immediately guessed that he was talking about her, so began to eavesdrop.

"Yes, but from what I heard, it was Arabella who talked him into it," she heard another voice say, and Sophie recognized it as Tim's. "He didn't want her on here because of what happened."

"I know that," Jean said. "Everyone knows that's the reason why he's making her work hard."

"Yeah, and saving her probably made it worse," Tim said. "Made him realize that he was unable to save his own daughter."

Sophie was just able to stop herself from gasping in shock. Captain Jack Sparrow had a...daughter?

"Poor Jack, he never got over that," Jean said. "Neither of them did. But Arabella seems to take it better than him."

"But Arabella takes these things a whole lot better," Tim explained. "Like when her mother died. She took that better than we expected her to."

"You're right," Jean said. "Anyway, we'd better be getting back out on deck. Wouldn't want Jack to know we've been talking about this. We already promised him never to speak of it again."

Both men left, completely unaware that Sophie had been eavesdropping on them. When Sophie was confident that neither would return, she came out from her hiding space and leant up against the wall.

Captain Jack Sparrow had been a father? Sophie couldn't see him as a fatherly figure at all, but she still believed that he could very well have been one. But that just made her think about how hard it must be for him to let her on board. No wonder he made her work so hard.

Sophie picked up a chunk of wood and began to toss it in her hands. She had to thank him somehow. But she also didn't want to let him know that she knew that he used to have a daughter. That would probably get Jean and Tim in trouble, and she didn't want that. As Sophie continued to toss the chunk of wood back and forth in her hands, she remembered the tattoo that Jack had on his arm. It was the image of a Sparrow, flying across open sea.

Sophie looked at the chunk of wood in her hands, and got an idea.

* * *

That evening, Jack sat in his cabin, plotting their next course to Shipwreck Cove. Arabella sat on their bed on the other side of the room, watching him.

"Ye know, ye haven't been treating Sophie very well lately," she said, bringing up a conversation.

Jack sighed as he put down his compass.

"Look, I said she'll pay for that little prank, and she is," he explained, looking up at his wife.

Arabella got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Maybe on the first day, it could have been," she said. "But one day was enough payback. It's been going on for the past few days, Jack. I think it's a lot more than just payback for her little prank."

Jack tried to avoid eye contact with her. Arabella sighed, before she made her way behind her husband, placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Jack, it's been seven years," she told him. "Ye have to accept the fact that our daughter's gone."

"I know that," Jack said. "But..."

"Ye just can't learn to live with it," Arabella finished, after a long pause.

Jack turned back to the charts in front of him. It was true. Life was just too difficult without his daughter. He had Arabella, but there was still an empty hole in his heart. One that his daughter used to fill.

Arabella kissed her husband lightly on the head, before making her way over to the cabin door.

"I best be releaving Gibbs of his watch," she said.

Jack nodded, not looking up from his charts. Arabella paused in front of the door, turning back to Jack.

"Just give her a chance, Jack," Arabella said. "She might even help ye get over it."

Jack didn't appear to be listening.

"And maybe she'll bring back the Jack I fell in love with," Arabella added quietly, before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

When she was gone, Jack looked up at the door. He had heard that last sentence. Maybe he should try; for Arabella. But also, maybe he should try for himself.

A few minutes later, there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"It's Sophie."

Jack looked up at the door. He did want to try and get to know this girl, but not tonight.

"Come in," he said, looking back down at the charts again.

Sophie cautiously entered the room, one hand behind her back. She spied the Captain seated at his desk, so slowly made her way towards him. Jack didn't even look up, too busy with plotting his next course. When Sophie arrived next to him, she took a deep breath.

"I...I made this for ye, Captain."

Slowly and carefully, she placed the item she had made earlier that day on the desk. Jack didn't look up. Sophie took another deep breath, before she walked away and shut the door behind her.

When he knew Sophie was gone, Jack looked to she what she had given him.

There, sitting on his desk, was a beautifully carved wooden Sparrow. Jack stopped what he was doing and picked it up, examining it in his hands. The entire thing was smooth, and the details were to profection. Jack couldn't believe that a girl as young as Sophie had made this. He then felt a rough area under the wing, so turned it over. There, he found words engraved into the wood.

_Thank you_.

* * *

Aw, who found that cute? Anyway, please review and I'll update soon!

Next chapter: The _Black Pearl_ arrives in Shipwreck Cove, where there's a threatening letter awaiting Jack...


	13. Shipwreck Cove

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Shipwreck Cove

The _Black Pearl_ pulled into Shipwreck Cove a few days later. Sophie gazed at the city from her spot by the railings, gasping at the sight she saw. She now knew how this place got it's name. The entire city was made out of old shipwrecks, built so the houses still looked like ships, but looked like houses at the same time. Sophie thought that this place beat Port Royal hands down. She couldn't wait to go explore it.

When the ship docked, some of the crew were left to guard the ship, whilst everyone else walked down the gangplank and onto the docks.

"Gibbs, you take the lass and the others into town and buy some supplies, me and Belle are gonna go visit you-know-who," Jack said, turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Cap'n!" he said, before he turned and ushered Sophie and the others towards the town.

Sophie watched Jack and Arabella go, before she turned to Gibbs.

"Who are they gonna visit?" she asked.

"Jack's father," Gibbs answered. "He's keeper of the Pirate's Code, and lives here."

Sophie raised her eyebrow. She didn't expect Jack's father to still be alive.

"Why are they gonna visit him?" she asked again.

Gibbs shrugged.

"I don' know," he said. "Probably asking him 'bout some sort of treasure. I mean, Jack is a Pirate, so it would be the most likely reason."

* * *

But Gibbs was wrong. Some weeks before, Jack had received a letter from his father saying that he needed to speak to him urgently, so Jack wasted no time to sail to Shipwreck Cove and see what was up. Despite not really liking his father that much, Jack had sensed the urgency in the letter.

He and Arabella hurried through the streets, until they came upon the Sparrow household. The place where Jack had grown up.

"Ye know, I've been married to ye for over twelve years, and this is the first time I've ever seen yer childhood home," Arabella said.

"There's a reason why you haven't seen it before now," Jack said, before knocking on the door.

A few minutes later, Jack's Aunt, Quick Draw McFlemming, opened the door, and both heard the chaos inside the house.

"Oh, Jack?" she said. "Yer dad's expecting ye."

"I sure hope he is," Jack said. "You don't know how many of my personal vows I'm going against right now!"

Both he and Arabella stepped inside, the noises becoming louder. There were shouts and yells from the many members of the Sparrow family, all of which made Jack and Arabella feel uncomfortable, for their own reasons.

Just then, Jack's Uncle, Captain Ace Brannigan, came hurtling through the door.

"Oh, ye're here, Jack!" he said. "I swear, Grandmama has been getting stronger, despite how old she is now!"

Jack frowned.

"Grandmama's still alive?" he asked.

"As alive as ever!" Ace said.

"Well, don't...tell her I'm here," Jack said. "She'd more likely try and kill me again."

"Oh, and it's all right if she kills me?" Ace questioned.

"I wish she would!" Quick Draw said.

Ace held up his gun at her.

"Do ye mind saying that again?" he threatened.

Jack saw what was coming, so quickly dragged Arabella out of firing range. They both hurried up the stairs and across the landing, hearing a sudden gunshot from downstairs. Arabella flinched, but Jack didn't seem too bothered.

"Are things always like this?" she asked her husband.

Jack nodded.

"Worse on family reunions," he explained. "So now you know why none of them were invited to our wedding."

Arabella smirked.

"But yer dad turned up?"

"Uninvited!" Jack finished, just as he paused outside of a closed door.

Pausing briefly, Jack knocked on it twice.

"Is that ye, Jackie?" a voice asked.

Arabella smirked. Ever since she had learnt that this was Jack's nickname, she had laughed whenever she heard someone call him that. Jack glared at her.

"Yes. And my charming wife," Jack replied.

The door opened, and Captain Teague stood in the doorway.

"I'm glad ye could come, I have something to show ye," he said, before ushering them inside.

Jack and Arabella sat down on the bed, whilst Teague sat down at his desk.

"I received a note a few weeks ago, and it was meant for you," he explained.

Teague took something out of the draw and handed it to Jack. Jack read it carefully.

_It's been twelve years, Sparrow, but I haven't given up. Despite losing my position, ship, and crew, I haven't given up. And I blame you, Sparrow. I want a showdown. _

_When you receive this note, come down to the abandoned storeroom at midnight. I will be waiting for you. And then, we will fight to the death. I give my word as a nobleman that I will be alone, and you must come alone, too. Despite you being a Pirate, I know that you must obey by the rules of a showdown such as this one. _

_Be there, Sparrow, or I will hunt you down and kill you as inhumanely as possible. _

_We will see who comes out on top. _

_Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III_

Jack screwed the paper up in his hand angrily. It was him. Him who had taken away his happiness.

At that precise moment, Jack decided to go there. Go there and duel with him. For himself, but more importantly, for the daughter he had lost. He wanted revenge. But he knew that if Fitzwilliam won, he wouldn't care. Because without his daughter, he felt that life wasn't worth living.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN!

Next chapter: Sophie gets another dream, but this time, it's clearer than ever.


	14. Another Dream

OK, I've uploaded again, since this chapter is rather short. Enjoy!

* * *

Another Dream

_Once again, Sophie heard the crystal clear music echo around her mind. She was getting the dream again. Sophie tried to push it away, but it came back strong. Too strong. Sophie suddenly realized that the woman singing was a little clearer than before. Same with her voice. As Sophie looked up at her, she saw that the woman had brown eyes, even though her face was still blurry. The woman's hair was auburn, but Sophie had already guessed this in the past. She can just see it a whole lot clearer now. _

_The man walked into the cabin and picked Sophie up. He was a lot clearer too. His eyes were chocolate brown, like Sophie's, and his hair was long and dark brown, like Sophie's. He gave Sophie the medallion, which was crystal clear like always. Sophie looked around the cabin, but this was still really blurry. _

_Sophie heard noises outside, so the man left to go and see what it was. Some minutes later, some uniformed men came charging into the room. But what shocked Sophie the most, was that they were crystal clear. Clear enough for Sophie to see that they were from the Royal Navy. Sophie was ripped from her mother's grasp and taken outside, where Sophie saw the evil man again. Unlike the others, he was still blurry, but not as blurry as before. Sophie could see that he was well dressed, with a hat on top of his head. More likely a Captain in the Navy. _

_Like so many times before, the man began to drag her away, but was shot. Sophie tried to run in any direction, but the dream controlled her, and forced her to run towards the railings. She climbed up, and reluctantly, fell into the sea. But as she did, she heard her father's voice screaming her name. _

* * *

Sophie awoke with a jolt, the screaming voice echoing in her mind. She sat up in her hammock, and realized that she was sweating more than usual.

Sophie brought the medallion out from under her shirt and looked at it. The dream was so much clearer now. But that wasn't what Sophie was thinking about. It was the Navy soldiers. They had been attacking the ship, and her parents. Did that mean...that her parents were...Pirates?

Before Sophie could think about it more, she heard shouting from up above. Jack and Arabella were having an argument.

* * *

Please review!

Next chapter: Sophie sneaks up and listens in on Jack and Arabella's little argument.


	15. Argument

FOUR CHAPTERS AT ONCE! That makes SIX chapters in one day! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself! I just can't wait to get started on my next story (you'll know what that one is, insane lil piratess!). Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Argument

Sophie crept up the stairs and onto the deck, the shouting getting louder. The only other person up was Mr Cotton and his parrot, but he didn't seem too bothered about the shouting. And he didn't seem to notice Sophie, either. The young girl crept past him and over to the Captain's cabin. She hid under the stairs outside and began to listen.

"Jack, I can't let ye go!" she heard Arabella say. "I can't lose ye as well!"

"But this man killed our daughter!" she heard Jack say. "And I intend to get revenge!"

"But what if the entire Royal Navy is with him?" Arabella said. "You'll stand no chance!"

"Belle, I know that Fitzwilliam betrayed me, but he's a nobleman, therefore he keeps his word," Jack explained. "And besides, even if he did, I wouldn't care less! I'm sorry, Belle, but I just don't think I can live without my baby girl any longer."

Sophie heard Arabella begin to cry.

"So that's it, then?" she asked. "Ye're just gonna go and probably get killed? Leaving me alone?"

"No, Belle, ye're not gonna be alone, ye have the crew-"

"NO! I mean alone without a family to care for!" she shouted.

"Belle, take this," Jack said, and Sophie assumed that he gave her something. "If I don't return, you're Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"I can't believe ye're doing this, Jack Sparrow!" Arabella shouted.

Sophie then heard her storm across the room, so moved into the shadows under the stairs. Arabella came charging outside, followed by Jack.

"Arabella, please!" he tried.

But Arabella just ignored him as she began to climb up towards the crow's nest. Jack watched her go, taking a deep breath.

"I love you," he said quietly, before making his way down the gangplank and walking away into the distance.

When Sophie was sure that no one was watching, she crept out of her hiding space. She couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. She turned to go back below deck, when she paused. She looked into the cabin and noticed, for the first time, that it looked strangely familiar. Frowning, Sophie quietly stepped inside. She looked around.

For a moment, she thought that the cabin had looked familiar, but now, she realized that it didn't. She was probably just seeing things. Sighing, she turned to go. But as she did, she knocked against Jack's desk. It jerked slightly, and Sophie heard something. A small sound that didn't sound like something one would find in a desk of a notorious Pirate Captain.

Music.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN!

Next chapter: What does Sophie find in that desk?


	16. Truth

Enjoy!

* * *

Truth

Sophie turned her head towards the draw. She had heard music, but the music had been...familiar. Sophie looked up to the cabin door. It was still open, but she couldn't hear anyone coming. Looking back at the desk, Sophie slowly crept towards it, and reached out to open the draw. She took a deep breath, and opened it. There, sitting amongst piles of paper, was a music box.

Sophie gasped.

She took it out an examined it. Deja Vu was hitting her at full force, but she was uncertain why.

Just when she was about to open it, Sophie heard footsteps behind her. Arabella stood in the doorway, a little shocked by Sophie's sudden appearance. She saw the music box, and sighed.

"I guess you'll be wanting an explanation?" she asked.

Sophie nodded. Arabella sighed again, before leading Sophie over to the bed. They both sat down, and Arabella took the music box from Sophie.

"Seven years ago," she began, "me and Jack had a daughter. Her name was Sophie, too, which explains why Jack was hesitant to let ye on. But one night, the Navy attacked us. They tried to take Sophie away, but Jack shot the man who held her. Sophie ran in panic, but she fell overboard and drowned."

Sophie's eyes went wide when she heard the story.

_No... _

It was her dream. Could that mean...but Sophie had to be sure.

"Arabella," she began, "ye know I said that I wasn't sure what my name was?"

Arabella nodded.

"Well, I know that it definitely isn't Evans, but I'm one-hundred percent sure it's Sophie."

Arabella frowned.

"Why?"

Sophie took a deep breath. This was it. She was either theirs, or she wasn't. But this would decide.

Slowly and hesitantly, Sophie reached inside her shirt, and pulled out the medallion. The moment Arabella saw it, she covered her mouth with her hand and shot up from the bed.

"No...impossible...ye're..."

Sophie stood up too, trying to get her to calm down.

"Are...are ye my mother?" she asked.

Arabella nodded, tears in her eyes. She pulled Sophie into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sophie!" she cried. "I thought I'd never see ye again!"

A tear rolled down Sophie's cheek. After a few minutes, Arabella suddenly broke the hug.

"Jack..." she whispered. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Sophie asked her mother.

"He's gone to get revenge on the man who attacked us that night!" Arabella explained. "And he says that if he loses, he would just let Fitz kill him!"

Sophie's eyes went wide.

"But...why?" she asked.

Arabella handed Sophie the music box, opening it up. The all too familiar music played in Sophie's ears as she listened to the magical tune.

"Ye changed his life," Arabella explained. "Ye change the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_. Ye made them all caring. Everyone was devastated when we thought ye died. But the one heart that didn't heal was your father's."

Arabella carefully closed the music box.

"Then, we've have to go and stop him!" Sophie said.

Arabella sighed.

"Ye probably heard me try-"

"But that was ye!" Sophie explained. "If I show up and stop him, and show him the medallion, he'll realize that I'm alive and come back!"

Arabella didn't know what to say. She knew that it was dangerous, especially if Jack had started fighting, and she didn't want to lose her daughter again. But she also knew that it would probably be the only way to stop Jack from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"All right," she said. "He's gone to the abandoned storeroom on the other side of town. Hurry! But if ye don't come back after an hour, we're coming to look for ye!"

Sophie nodded, taking the music box in her hand and letting the medallion hang so that everyone could see. She gave her newly found mother a hug, before racing out the door and hurrying into the night.

* * *

ONWARDS!

Next chapter: The fight begins, but will Jack come out victorious?


	17. Revenge

Enjoy!

* * *

Revenge

Jack entered the abandoned storeroom with caution. Even though he knew that Fitzwilliam would be here, he still wasn't sure if he would keep his word and be alone, or he would be alone, and just shoot Jack on sight.

"Hello, Sparrow."

Jack spun round, to see Fitzwilliam standing in the shadows. He wore ripped Navy clothes, and his hair was a ragged mess. It looked more light brown than blonde.

"Hello, Fitzy!" Jack said with hate. "Shall we get this showdown started?"

"Why, certainly," Fitzwilliam said, taking out his sword. "The sooner I win, the better."

"What makes you think you're gonna win?" Jack said, taking out his sword. "We can't both win, and I already know that I'm gonna win!"

"Oh, do not make me laugh, Sparrow," Fitzwilliam said.

"It would be unwise to laugh, Fitzy!" Jack threatened. "You killed my daughter."

"It was her own fault," Fitzwilliam said. "If you had let me take her back to England, she would have been brought up properly, and led a much more...pleasant life."

"She was a Sparrow, she never would have been happy living in the middle of England, wearing dresses and having to attend stupid balls every night!" Jack said, almost yelling now.

"It would have been a far better life for her," Fitzwilliam said. "Honestly Sparrow, you know absolutely nothing about children."

That was the last straw. Anger getting the better of him, Jack lunged forwards. Fitzwilliam had been expecting this, so blocked his attack easily.

* * *

Sophie hurried through the streets of Shipwreck Cove, making for the abandoned storeroom. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

The fight wore on, and Jack realized that Fitzwilliam's fighting skills had improved drastically.

When Jack tried an attack, Fitzwilliam once again blocked it, and this time, sent Jack falling through a huge hole in the floor. Luckily it wasn't a long way down, so Jack recovered. Fitzwilliam leapt down in front of him, and the two of them fought once more.

"Where will revenge get you, Sparrow?" Fitzwilliam asked. "Except in front of the gates of hell?"

Jack lunged for him again, but Fitzwilliam blocked him. Fitzwilliam was using Jack's anger against him, and Jack was too angry to realize this.

"Would your daughter want this?" he asked again. "For you to live in sadness and anger for the rest of your life?"

Jack lunged for him again, but this time, Fitzwilliam merely sidestepped. Jack fell to the ground, dropping his sword, and Fitzwilliam held his own sword to Jack's throat.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just kill you, and you can join her down in hell?" he suggested.

Jack remained silent, and it looked like that he was going to take Fitzwilliam up on his offer.

* * *

Sophie burst through the doors, but couldn't see anyone. Just when she thought that she was too late, she heard voices below her. Sophie hurried across the room and peered into the hole.

Below her, Jack was lying on the ground, whilst the man she recognized from her dreams stood over him, pointing a sword at his throat.

Sophie realized what he was about to do, so did the only thing she could.

"DAD!!!!!"

Jack heard the voice, so looked up. There, staring back down at him, was Sophie. But Jack saw something hanging from her neck. Something he hadn't noticed before.

A silver medallion.

Jack's eyes went wide. It was her. His little girl. His Sophie. She was alive, but not only that, she had been with him all this time and he hadn't recognized her. But he had also treated her badly.

Sophie smiled down at him. He had recognized her.

Fitzwilliam stared at her too, shocked at first, but then an evil grin spread across his face.

"So she's alive?" he said. "Well, that is just too perfect. You can now _both_ die at my sword."

He went to strike Jack, but Jack shot up, sword now in hand, and fought back with strength he didn't have before. Strength that had been given to him by knowing that his daughter was alive.

Sophie watched her father fight off Fitzwilliam, and she realized that he might need help. She carefully climbed down, but stayed in the background out of the way.

Jack and Fitzwilliam battled it out until once again, and Fitzwilliam knocked the sword out of Jack's hand and threw him to the ground a few metres away.

"Do not worry, Sparrow," he said, "your daughter will be joining you in hell very soon."

He then growled in anger, and charged towards Jack.

But as sudden as a flash of light, Fitzwilliam was knocked off course. Sophie had thrown herself into him, but the force that both of them were going at was too much for her. It knocked her out cold, and sent her flying across the room.

Jack gasped in horror.

"NO!"

Sophie didn't move. Jack snarled in anger as he picked up his sword again. He strode over to Fitzwilliam, who was just recovering from his sudden topple. Grabbing his collar, Jack lifted him up, and drove the sword right through his heart.

"Now you can never harm anyone again," he said darkly, before letting Fitzwilliam drop dead to the ground.

He had gotten his revenge.

* * *

Keep going!

Next chapter: Will Sophie live?


	18. Life Worth Living

In the last chapter, things weren't looking too good...

* * *

Life Worth Living

Jack hurried over to Sophie's lifeless body, but pain stabbed his heart when he saw her. She looked so weak; so innocent. Jack knelt down beside her and picked her up in the cradle of his arms. As he did, the music box dropped from Sophie's hand and rolled a short distance away, before opening itself up. The familiar tune began to play, as Jack watched it silently. He turned back to Sophie, who still laid there in his arms.

He had lost her again.

A single tear ran down the side of his face, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for his little girl to wake up. Taking a deep breath, he began to hesitantly sing along to the music.

"_Under the bright...blue...endless sky. Waves try to...measure...the days that we...treasure. With...hello...and wave...goodbye._"

Hearing the familiar song, Sophie began to regain conciousness, her eyes slowly opening. She gazed up and saw Jack's face, but she saw a Jack she hadn't seen in a long time.

"...Dad?"

Jack gave a huge sigh of relief, thanking the heavens that his daughter was alive. Without warning, he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. Sophie hugged him back without hesitation. Tears drained down both their faces, Sophie sniffing on hers.

"It's OK. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you," Jack comforted her. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again."

This made Sophie cry even more. Finally, someone was actually caring about her. She had finally found her father.

The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, before Jack loosened his grip, but not by much.

"C'mon," he said, looking down at her. "Let's go home."

Home. That word seemed so comforting in Sophie's head. Jack smiled at her, before standing up with her in his arms, picking up the music box, and carrying his daughter back to the_ Pearl_. He knew that she probably would have been capable enough to walk herself, but Jack still held her. It had been years since he had last held his little girl, and he didn't want her to be taken away from him again.

Ever.

* * *

Aw, cute! They're finally together! But this story is NOT over yet! Still two more chapters to go!

Next chapter: Sophie's back in Tortuga, where she gets an unexpected visit...


	19. She's MY Daughter!

Here's the last two chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

She's MY Daughter!

Two weeks later, Sophie confidently strode around Tortuga with a happy smile on her face. There was no reason for her _not_ to be happy. She had found her parents, and led a happy, free life. It was far better than her old one, even though she missed her best friend, Tamo. As Sophie began to make her way back to the ship, she tried to forget that if she hadn't run away, she would have been turned into a proper lady by her foster family.

Her hat suddenly fell off when she tried to force her way by some men fighting, but Sophie was unable to go back for it, so kept walking. She just had to hurry up, and hope that none of the men decided to take advantage of her. Luckily, none did, but it attracted another unwelcome guest.

"SOPHIE EVANS!"

Sophie froze on the spot.

_No. Not here! Not now! _

She turned round, to she her foster father, Toby, striding towards her. Behind him, her foster mother, Mary, followed, and behind her, came her foster brothers, Rupert and Adam.

Sophie didn't think twice about running.

"You come back here, young lady!" Toby shouted, as he and the others took off after her.

Sophie continued to run through Tortuga, heading straight for the _Black Pearl_. She needed to get back to her father, and fast.

Toby and the others chased after her, but just as they turned a bend, Toby came face to face with a pistol. And holding that pistol, was Jack. Sophie stood behind him, a triumphant smile on her face. Toby looked at her, then back at Jack.

"Look, sir, I don't know who you are, but please can you step aside so I can take this young lady home?" he asked.

But Jack didn't move.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. "Because wherever you're gonna take her, it won't be her proper home."

Toby scoffed.

"Yeah right!" he said. "Who do you think you are?"

"Allow me to introduce ye," Sophie said. "Guys, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, or as _I_ like to call him, Daddy!"

Toby looked from Sophie back to Jack, then back to Sophie.

"Impossible," he said.

"No it's not!" Sophie denied. "He was the one that gave me this medallion."

Sophie showed it to them, smiling all the same. Toby looked at it, but he still didn't look convinced.

"He's a Pirate, Sophie, therefore he cannot be trusted!" he said. "Now just come home with us and we'll give you a proper life."

"No!" Sophie yelled. "Why do ye think I ran away in the first place? I don't want a proper life! All I want is to be with my real family and lead a life of freedom! I don't care if my parents are Pirates; I'm proud of them all the same!"

Jack smiled down at her. Toby looked taken back by this, but his expression soon changed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled. "Come on! I'm taking you back to Port Royal!"

He went to grab Sophie, but Jack just pushed her further behind him and cocked his pistol.

"You place one hand on her and you will find yourself in the deepest circles of hell. Savvy?" he said dangerously.

Toby backed up, keeping his family behind him. The very same reason why Jack wasn't intending to shoot the man. He knew what it was like to have a family member you hold dearly taken away, and he didn't want to put Mary and the boys through that same pain.

"She's MY daughter, and you will leave her here with me," he continued. "I thank you for finding her and raising her, but your work is done. She's found her way back to me, and that's how it's gonna stay."

Toby didn't know what to say.

"He's right, dear," Mary said. "She looks happy here, so just leave her bee."

But Toby shook his head.

"No," he simply said. "This young woman needs a proper home and a proper life, and I won't have her being raised by some drunk Pirate!"

Jack held the pistol closer to Toby's head, making Mary gasp.

"Are you really in a position to be criticizing me and my kid?" he asked.

"But she's a proper young lady and she needs to be treated like one!" Toby argued.

Sophie scoffed.

"Since when have I ever been lady like?" she asked.

Before Toby could answer, Jack dug the pistol deeper into his forehead.

"I suggest you leave my daughter alone, and get your slimy face outta here," he said, threatening to pull the trigger.

Toby refused to move. In the end, it was Mary who led him away.

"I am so sorry," she apologized to Jack. "He's not usually like this."

Toby reluctantly let her lead him away, giving Jack a death glare. Sophie poked her tongue out at him as they disappeared into Tortuga. She swore she heard Roger and Adam begin to talk about how cool it must be to have a Pirate for a father.

"OK, you are NEVER going into Tortuga alone again!" Jack said, turning to Sophie. "I just don't want to imagine what could have happened if I hadn't been here!"

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting to see them here!" Sophie said.

Jack shook his head.

"Never mind, now c'mon. Let's get back to the _Pearl_."

Sophie nodded, before following her father back to the ship.

* * *

ONWARDS!

Next chapter: Sophie pays Tamo a visit, before she and her parents begin to bond as a family.


	20. Happiness

OK, last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Happiness

Twelve-year-old Tamo White walked along the dark road back to his home. He knew that he had been out too late already, and wasn't looking forward to the temper his father was bound to throw at him. The sun had already set, and the stars covered the pitch black sky.

Tamo gazed up at the stars, thinking about his best friend, Sophie. She had run away over a month ago, and her foster family had gone looking for her. Tamo hoped that she would be found, but at the same time, he didn't. He knew that Sophie hadn't been happy with the Evans family, and that she had always wanted to go looking for her real family one day. He just didn't think it would be this soon.

His thoughts were interrupted when her heard a noise coming from one of the alleyways. Tamo looked down it, to see a figure emerging. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Sophie?" he asked in disbelief.

Sophie crept out of the shadows and made her way towards him.

"Please speak at a whisper?" she asked him, whispering herself. "We don't want anyone to know we're here."

Tamo frowned.

"We?" he questioned.

From behind Sophie, Jack and Arabella emerged. Tamo's eyes widened even more.

"Who...who are they?" he asked.

"My parents," Sophie said. "Captain Jack Sparrow and Arabella Sparrow. They're Pirates. Isn't that cool?"

Tamo smirked. It did explain a lot about Sophie.

"Mum, Dad, this is Tamo. My best friend," Sophie introduced.

"It's nice to meet ye," Arabella said.

"Sophie's told us a lot about you," Jack said.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir, and ma'am," Tamo said.

"They're not the King and Queen of England, Tamo!" Sophie said, giving him a friendly punch.

Tamo chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"What are you doing here?" he then asked.

"I just wanted to come and let ye know that I'm all right," Sophie said. "I mean, ye _are_ my best friend, after all."

Tamo smiled.

"I never thought I'd be best friends with a Pirate," he said.

"Yeah, about that, please don't tell anyone, not even your parents," Sophie told him.

Tamo nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he said.

Sophie smiled, before she and her parents disappeared into the night.

* * *

Later that evening, Sophie sat on one of the barrels, gazing up at the stars. Jack came out of his cabin, and caught sight of Sophie.

"You'd best be getting to bed now, luv," he said, walking over to her.

Sophie nodded, but didn't turn to him. Jack sensed that something was wrong.

"Sophie? What's up, sweetheart?" he asked.

Sophie shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a little upset that...I didn't get to spend my childhood with ye," she said quietly. "I mean, I'm a teenager now, and I'll never be able to play all the games I could have played with ye. Games I would have played when I was seven."

Jack understood, but he had an idea.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, you'll still be able to enjoy games like that with your old man," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Sophie questioned, finally turning to him. "Do ye have proof of that?"

When Jack didn't answer, Sophie turned back to look at the stars. But Jack had been waiting for her to do this. Just when she least expected it, he playfully grabbed her.

"Dad, what are ye doing?" Sophie yelled.

"Showing you that you can have just as much fun like when you were seven!" Jack said, carrying her into his cabin.

Sophie tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but Jack held her too tightly. Finally, Jack sat down on the bed with Sophie in his arms, and began to tickle her.

"Dad! Please! Stop it! All right! All right! I admit it! I can have fun with ye now I'm this age!"

When Sophie said that last part, Jack stopped tickling her, and both took deep breaths. Jack continued to hold Sophie in his lap, not showing any signs of letting go.

"Uh, Dad?" Sophie began. "Aren't ye gonna let me go so I can get into my own hammock?"

Jack looked away, pretending to think.

"Hmm...no, I don't think I will!" he said, smirking.

Sophie shook her head, but was too tired to argue. And Jack was rather comfortable. Sophie snuggled closer into him, burying her face into his shirt. The mixed smell of rum and the sea filled her nostrils, soothing her enough to doze into a sleep. Jack noticed her dozing, so began to lightly stroke her hair. Sophie cuddled up into his chest even further, before she fell completely asleep.

Jack smiled down at her. He had missed it when she fell asleep in his arms. Tightening his grip on her, Jack leaned up against the wall next to the bed, and joined his daughter in the land of dreams.

Arabella walked into the cabin after having first watch, and it wasn't until she looked up from taking her boots off, did she notice the two sleeping forms on the bed. Arabella smiled. It wasn't the first time she had found both her husband and her daughter asleep, Sophie lying on Jack.

Slowly and quietly, Arabella crept over to them, before planting a kiss on both their cheeks. She then grabbed a blanket, and pulled it over them both. Feeling the warmth, both began to snuggle into one another, Sophie leaning into Jack's chest further, and Jack tightening his grip on her.

Arabella's smiled widened. It was then, that all three of them truly knew that they were a family once more.

* * *

Finished! I'd love to give a big thanks to all who have read this story, and to all who have reviewed. I would list them, but that would take ages!

Sequel-YES! There will be a sequel, but not for a while. It's still rough in my head, and I need some more time to think about it. But the summary is on my profile, as well as summaries for my other upcoming Sparrabella fics!

Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
